


Something New

by Holdmeforransom31



Category: Political RPF - US 20th c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdmeforransom31/pseuds/Holdmeforransom31
Summary: A series of firsts





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> 100% FICTION.  
> If you would like to submit a story for this series-anonymously or not- you can send it to me at: emrod367@gmail.com.

Her sex life began one summer day during when she was babysitting the neighbor’s child. Baby Debbie was sleeping like a log by 7:30 and Hillary sat down to watch TV but soon she was bored. She walked around the house looking for something to do. She had been babysitting for the Morton’s the whole summer but she has never explored their house, too afraid of being caught but she was in a nosy mood. 

She found Mr. Morton’s study, where a big wooden bookshelf easily caught the girl’s attention. She examined the titles. Some she had read, others looked absolutely boring, but he had an interesting collection of books her parents would never let her read if they knew. She grabbed Brave New World, a book her father had warned her about because it promoted depravation and immorality. In doing so, she uncovered what seemed to be a pornographic magazine behind. She took out another book and sure enough, she came across a cover that showed a naked couple kissing. Hillary felt the color rising in her cheeks so she put the books back in the bookshelf and ran to the living room.

She switched the TV on but her mind was on the magazine. Sex was this great mystery. Boys loved it, that she was sure of, but it had always been implied to her that for women it was an inevitable ordeal that came with marriage. However, the girl in the magazine didn’t seem to be held against her will. Rather, she seemed to be enjoying it. Sex was considered taboo, something sinful proper girls shouldn’t think about. It was something she couldn’t talk through with anyone, not her mom and not even her friends at school or church, whom she was sure would be dismayed if they knew of her interest. Hillary, who had always been very inquisitive, was curious as to what could be so great about things like that. Perhaps that magazine would shed some light. The Morton’s wouldn’t be back until midnight. Hillary was sold on the idea. 

Hillary went back to the study, swiped the magazine and went to the bathroom. She thought something dirty should be read in the bathroom. She shut and locked the door, then sat down on the floor against it and started looking through the magazine. There was picture after picture of nude men and women in erotic poses, and several sex stories and articles. Hillary soon came to the conclusion that if sex was as exciting as this magazine portrayed it, she was missing out. She could feel the excitement running through her veins and settling in her tummy just by looking at them. She started thinking about the contrast between her body and those of the girls depicted in the magazine, so in an act of boldness she took off her clothes and knelt before the full-length mirror, with the magazine opened before her.

She looked pretty good. She untied her ponytail, letting her dirty blond hair fall on her shoulders, her ringlets messy. Vibrant blue eyes and her lips were full and soft. Her five-foot form was smooth and firm with youth. Being summer, she was tanned caramel apart from milky white triangles over her smooth round ass, soft blond pussy, and budding, peach-shaped breasts.  She wondered if the men’s touch would feel so good on her body as it did for the models. She started playing in front of the mirror, trying their poses. In the course of doing so, she was touching herself in ways she had never touched herself before and her body reacted. Her nipples got hard like pencil erasers and her skin tingled. Then she came to a picture of a girl with her less open and a strong lumberjack behind her, cupping her breast with one hand and rubbing her pussy with the other. She decided to try it out and her life changed forever. 

Massaging her pussy felt amazing in a tingly sort of way and as she continued, it grew wetter and the sensation sharpened. She was enjoying the thrill of watching how she pleasured herself in the mirror and lusted after her own body. Licking her lips, she let go of her sensitive boob and fondled herself all over. Then she rubbed her boobs again and started teasing her nipples. The feeling in her pussy spread through her body and she realized was slowly bucking her hips against her hand and increased the motion. She spread her pussy lips apart and made circles around her aroused button with her middle finger. It burnt and she was sweating. She knew something grand was about to happen soon and she ached for it. An ecstasy burned at the center of her being. She bit her lips to keep from crying out and arched her back, thrusting her breasts at the image of herself in the mirror. With what seemed like an endless shudder of intense pleasure beyond what she’d ever dreamed possible, she had her first orgasm. She sank back against the door, relishing what she had just experienced. 

When she calmed down, she went put the magazine back in its place and went back to the living room. The Morton’s got home an hour later and found Hillary on the couch watching The Danny Thomas Show, like a good girl. That day Hillary discovered one of the oldest pleasures in life for the first time. Her sexuality had awakened. She couldn’t wait to do it again.


End file.
